The Angels of Darkness
by Chiaki Matsuo
Summary: When Kagome’s friends from America comes to stay with her and her family, what will happen to Inu and co.? What will be Inuyasha’s wish when they defeat Naroku?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: When Kagome's friends from America comes tostay with her and her family, what will happen to Inu and co.? What will be Inuyasha's wish when they defeat Naroku?

Disclaimer: Due to the fact that I am writing this story on and not making tons of money but a mere 1000$ a year, I do not own Inuyasha and co. But I do own any characters that may come into the story that you do not recognize.

Chapter 1: Meeting the girls

Kagome climbed out of the well and sighed, almost waiting for the bottom to glow blue and Inuyasha to come running up and grab her.

She hoisted her bag up and started to walk toward her house, hearing voices inside, but not really knowing who they belonged to. 'Probably more 'friends' from school' She thought, and continued inside, knowing the only way they would leave was if she were to come in assure them she was okay.

Dropping her bag quietly next to the door, she went through the hallway to the living room, bracing herself to see Hojo and a few girls.

Kagome stepped into the living room and was surprised at what she saw. Her pen pals from New Jersey were sitting on the couch together, talking with her mother.

Starling and Destiny were snacking on ramen and oden and had stopped eating when Kagome walked into the room. Three trunks were next to the furniture and Kagome was thinking when her mother shook her arm.

"Honey, sit down." She said, motioning for a chair nearby.

Starling was wearing tight camouflage pants with a black tank top and a black beret. Her hair was pulled back into two buns in the back of her head, and they were tied with black ribbons. She was wearing slippers that Kagome had never seen before, so she thought Starling must have brought them herself. She did say she had these slippers, simple black satin with a strap around her ankle.

Destiny was dressed the same way, with the tight camouflage pants and a black tank top, except she had a short black jacket on and wasn't wearing a hat but did have her hair pulled into a high ponytail. She also was wearing slippers Kagome had never seen before, but guessed that she had brought them from home. The simple satin with the single band was identical to Starling's, but hers were red.

Kagome looked away from her friends, remembering that she was still in her ripped uniform. No one asked what happened, but they knew because the two girls were the only ones in this time period besides her family who knew.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

Coming back to reality, Kagome realized that Starling had asked her a question.

"It's Inuyasha, isn't it?" Destiny said, and Kagome felt like she had read her mind.

"Yeah, oh guys, why is he so…difficult?" Kagome asked, but got a blank reaction in return. She sighed, then suddenly remembered that they were there in real life and not just talking on the phone or web-ing. "Um, sorry to be so blunt, but what are you doing here?"

Her mother visibly flushed and Kagome began to get suspicious, narrowing her eyes at all three women. Rolling her eyes, Kagome asked, "What? Tell me…"

"Well," Her mum started, "They called while you were away and said they had off and wanted to come see you. So I sent them tickets and here they are."

She finished talking and they could see Kagome feel confused. "So you're here for the break?" She asked, looking toward them and nodding.

"Yeah," Starling said to her friend, "Here for the break."

She seemed sad as she spoke and Kagome knew instantly what was wrong. She was about to say something when Starling spoke again.

"She's fine. Just doesn't want to have to go back home after a week." Destiny said to Kagome and Ms. Higurashi, "But I know what would make her feel better."

"What?" Kagome asked, wanting to see her friend happy.

"To meet Inuyasha and everyone." Starling told her, and they all smiled.

"Okay, okay…" Kagome said, thinking, "How about we go to the feudal era tomorrow? That way you can see Tokyo and I can take a break."

They all agreed and Ms. Higurashi turned to her daughter.

"Kagome, dear, their things and the cots wouldn't fit in your room, so instead I put them in the guest bedroom next to your bathroom. The one adjoining of." She said, waving to the three trunks.

Kagome nodded and told her friends to follow her to their room.

Starling & Starling's Room

"So are we going shopping or what?" Starling said, taking her purse out of a trunk.

Kagome looked around the large guest room. It was painted dark green with a black bedspread and most of the furniture was mahogany wood. Two trunks with the girls name's were on either side of the room and a smaller one was in front of the bed.

"You two have a lot of things." Kagome said to them, motioning to the trunks.

"Well, We didn't know what to bring and what not, so we brought our favorite clothes." They said in unison, and all three girls laughed.

Kagome shook her head, but grabbed her purse out of her bedroom and they walked down the stairs together, ready to go shopping. They walked past the living room but stopped when Mr. Higurashi called them.

"Where are you girls going?" She asked, pausing in her knitting.

Kagome answered. "Just out shopping. Is that okay?"

Ms. Hirgurashi nodded and got up, getting her purse from it's place on a bookshelf. Pulling out her wallet, she tugged a slim silver card out and handed it to Kagome.

"Thanks mum! See you later." Kagome replied, placing the credit card in her own wallet and leading her friends out the door.

The walked out of the shrine and headed toward the bus stop, not wanting to walk. The bus soon pulled up and the three girls got on it, and stood, finding no seats available.

"So Kagome, how much longer until we get to the mall?" Destiny asked a while later, swaying with the bus and trying to check her phone messages.

"Not to much longer," Kagome told her, "but you won't be finding any relief too soon. I think there's traffic."

"Whoa…maybe we should get off…" Destiny told her, "…Starling's got motion sickness and it can get bad."

Kagome glanced at Starling and sure enough she was looking sick and digging through her back, trying to find something but not succeeding.

"Um…Yeah…" Kagome said, and all three went up to the front of the bus, Starling still attempting to find whatever it was she was looking for, "'scuse me?"

The bus driver looked up at her, took in Starling's pale face and asked, "Is your friend okay?"

"No, and we need to get off, either now or very soon." Destiny interrupted, looking coldly at the driver.

"Y-yes ma'am." He said, and immediately turned to the side of the road.

They slid out of the bus and landed on the sidewalk, Starling still digging through her purse.

"Star, what are you looking for?" Kagome finally asked, as they walked down the sidewalk, people passing and giving strange looks toward Starling and Destiny.

"Um…" she said, finally pulling something free and showing them, "my cigarettes and lighter."

Kagome looked at her friend with a shake of her head. "I thought you said you gave it up!" She exclaimed, hitting Starling's shoulder, "You liar!"

Starling gave Kagome a guilty kind of look, then explained, "Well…I tried, I really did, but sometimes I just need it…"

Destiny decided to intervene, "Let's drop it, okay? Kag, I've tried to get her to quit but it's so hard. We can try later."

Starling lit a ciggerete and put the two items away, smoking as they walked.

They got to the mall after little while and went inside. The first store they came to was a Waldenbooks and Starling squealed, running in while Kagome and Destiny stood in front of the store watching their friend rush around the store to where the manga was.

"Haha! I win!" Whispered Starling, kneeling down next to the manga and quickly looking at the titles.

"Star, let's go…" Destiny coaxed, trying to get her twin away from the books and onto the other stores.

"Wait…please, five more minutes…" Starling pleaded, giving puppy eyes but not looking at Destiny.

"Come on, Des, let's leave her here, she can catch up." Kagome said, trying to convince her friend to get up.

"Okay, okay," sighed Starling, "I'm coming."

She stood up and walked to the opening of the store, following her friends with a sad look on her face.

They soon got to Hot Topic and went in.

"What'dya think of this one?" Kagome asked, holding up a short black and red skirt with three chains.

"Me like." Starling and Destiny said in unison.

They soon were in the dressing rooms with armfuls of clothes when a boy stepped out of a dressing room, dressed in baggy black jeans low on his butt, a black t-shirt, and a black bomber jacket. He had shoulder-length brown hair and hazel eyes.

He glanced at Kagome and Destiny, but stared at Starling, even as he passed her and turned his when he left the dressing room.

"Oh my god," She breathed after he left, and they were in the dressing stalls, "He was gorgeous!"

"We know, Star, we have eyes too." Destiny told her twin, rolling the blue eyes both girls shared. Kagome had agreed too, and was now giggling.

"Oh…I like this one…check it out."

Starling and Destiny heard Kagome's door open and they too stepped out.

Kagome was standing in front of her stall wearing a black minidress with two red hearts on the chest. There was a red strap for a belt and it tied at one side.

When she looked at her friends, she saw Destiny in a leather skirt with a hot pink belt and pink happy bunny shirt that read 'you suck' while Starling had a short black pleated skirt with a red tank top and a black studded belt.

"Wow…I like it…" All three said in unison, then laughed and giggled as they went to try another outfit.

"Hey, Star," Kagome asked loud enough for them to hear, "Can you go get me a size six jeans? Of the second pair we picked out."

Starling looked up from where she sat against the wall and agreed because she already had her two outfits and was waiting for the other two.

Putting her bag on a chair in Destiny's dressing room, Starling walked out of the dressing rooms and headed toward the rack they had gotten the jeans off of.

Starling gasped, next to a rack nearby was the boy she had glimpsed in the dressing room. Walking to the rack, she flipped through the jeans and glanced quickly at the sizes.

"2…5…4…7…2…1…8…0!…7…3….8…1….6…6!" She murmured, then pulled out the right ones, turning around to find herself face-to-face with the boy from the dressing rooms.

"Hey." He said, and starling looked at his eyes, smiling.

"Hey." She said, "Um…can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, you can tell me your name." He said with a lopsided grin, almost making her blush.

"Starling," she said, "Starling Denger."

"Nice, I like it. Names Patsu Jinjurito." He told her, then motioned toward the jeans, "Those'll look good on you."

Now Starling blushed, "Thanks, but these are for my friend Kagome. Maybe you know her? Higurashi Kagome."

He thought for a moment, but shook his head. "Naw, doesn't sound familiar. Where are you from anyway? Starling doesn't sound like a Japanese name."

"It's not, it's Irish-American." Destiny said, coming up behind Patsu.

He whipped around, staring at Destiny with wide eyes.

"You're…" he said, confused.

"She's my twin, Destiny. Destiny, this is Patsu Jinjurito." Starling said, placing a hand on Patsu's arm.

"You look like…" Destiny started, then held out a hand, "…oh, never mind. Nice to meet you."

He smiled and grasped her hand, "Nice to meet you too. Both of you don't sound American, have you lived in Japan your whole life?"

Starling smiled, "No, actually, we aren't living in Japan at all. We're only here to visit with our penpal Kagome, who lives here. We're here for the break."

Destiny looked at her sister and said, "Kagome said we should start moving and get onto the other stores. Because we have to go home around eight or so."

She glanced at the jeans, "Okay, I'll take the jeans into the rooms while you two say good-bye." Grabbing the pants from Starling's arm she said, "Don't forget to give him your number, Star!"

Starling and Patsu blushed, then got our their cell phones and exchanged numbers, talking about family.

"I don't really have family. I live alone with just my friend, Shippou." He said, slipping the phone away.

"Shippou?" Starling said, remembering Kagome's friend who was like her child.

"Yeah, we've been friends forever." Patsu told her, then glanced at his watch, "Oh, man, I gotta get going…I have to pick up Shippou from his class. I'll talk to you, aiight?"

Starling gave him a smile well-known to the boys back home, then turned and hurried back into the dressing room.

She had been planning on talking with Kagome about Shippou, but when she was in the dressing room she gasped at the sight of her friend in a different outfit.

Kagome was wearing tight black leather pants with a dark green tank top and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

Biting her lip she asked, "Too much?"

Starling shook her head, "No, beautiful."

Kagome went back into the dressing room and changed, then all three went to the counter to pay for their things, where Kagome pulled the credit card out of her wallet.

"All of this on this," she told the cashier, and when her friends protested, "No, Mum's treating on this one."

They smiled and let her buy the clothes they had chosen.

"So what next?" Destiny asked the other two, picking up her bag and linking arms with Kagome.

Starling got the other arm of Kagome as she said, "Next store, of course."

"KAGOME!"

AN: Haha I gave you a cliffie. Enjoy and review!


	2. Anormal? day

Summary: When Kagome's friends from America comes to live with her and her family, what will happen to Inu and co.? What will be Inuyasha's wish when they defeat Naroku?

Chapter 2: A…normal? Day

"KAGOME!"

All three turned around to find that two girls were racing toward them, shopping bags wildly spinning against their legs.

"Oh no…" Kagome moaned, and smacked a hand against her forehead, "Not them."

Starling and Destiny watched as the girls came to a stop in front of them, opening their mouths to say something, but shutting them when they noticed Starling and Destiny.

"Who are you? You must be foreign." One of them said to Destiny, causing Starling to become angry and glare at the girl.

"Hey," Starling said, standing in front of Destiny, "listen up, chikita, don't ever insult my sister. Got it?"

She emphasized her point by jabbing a finger into the middle of the girls chest, which made her move backwards.

Kagome stepped forward, "Okay, okay guys-calm down. Eri, Yumi, this is Starling and her twin sister Destiny. They're here for a visit. We're taking some time away from the house."

The two girls nodded, but continued to glare at Starling. "Okay, whatever," the other said, "but when can we hang out? The entire class 1-A misses you." I really don't know her class, I guessed

"Um…" Kagome said, biting her lip, "Well, I'm not sure…see, I have plans with these two for the break because they have to go back to America at the end of it. Maybe we can hang out after they go back."

The two seemed uncertain, but soon they moved on, saying they had to leave to get home for dinner.

"Oh no!" Kagome said, pushing back her sleeve and looking at her watch, "We're going to be late too!"

They left the mall and ran toward the Higurashi shrine, hoping to make it before dinner so Ms. Higurashi didn't get mad.

"Hello girls, hope no boys kept you." She said as they walked in and left their shoes by the door, putting on their slippers and walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, mum, not that again. No boys kept us, it was only two girls from school who wouldn't really stop talking." Kagome said, and Destiny nodded.

"And they were really mean to Destiny, Ms. Higurashi, so I had to stand up for her, and by the time we remembered the time we had to run. I hope we aren't too late." Starling said, bowing slightly.

"No," Ms. Higurashi said, blushing, "Oh, you're too much. Really, call me Oka-san or something, Ms. Higurashi sounds so formal."

Starling too then colored, saying, "Okay Oka-san, should we wash up?"

Nodding, Ms. Higurashi finished setting the table and went to the oven, stirring a pots contents and then calling Kagome over to her.

"Kagome, Inuyasha stopped by earlier, and I would normally have told him where you went, but you seemed so happy to be going out with your friends I didn't want to ruin it. So I told him I'd tell you to go see him as soon as you had the chance. He looked worried."

While Ms. Higurashi was telling her duaghter all this she was cooking and serving the food, and writing down something on a scrap piece of paper. She folded it and gave it to Kagome.

"This is something similar to what my mother gave to me when I met your father. I hope you will cherish it as much. The secret to letting the relationship last is to keep t safe. But never look at it until the day something happens and you need encouragement."

She gave Kagome a strong smile and continued getting dinner ready until the time when she called everyone from their own places. Starling and Destiny from their room, Grandpa from the old spell house, and Sotou from his place in front of the T.v.

When they were all sitting at the table eating, Grandpa finally asked, "Who are these two very nice looking girls that are eating with us tonight?"

Rolling her eyes at her grandfather, she told him about how they were her penpals and that they were here for break.

Finishing quickly, Starling asked permission to bring Destiny and Kagome out for a little bit.

"Sure." Ms. Higurashi agreed, reaching for her wallet.

"No, really Ms- Oka-san, I've got it this time." Starling told her, smiling. She had put her purse on a table near the dining room, easy reach for her when she stood.

Nodding, Ms. Higurashi went back to eating and talking with her father while Kagome and Destiny got up and followed Starling out into the front hall.

"What's all this about?" Kagome asked Destiny in a whisper, slipping off her slippers and putting on her shoes.

"I know as much as you do…nothing." Destiny whispered back, also putting on her sneakers. She grabbed her purse which had been laying on the rack for shoes and then followed her sister out the door and into the dark night.

Kagome followed, also taking her purse and venturing into the night.

"I don't know about this." Destiny said aloud, but Starling grabbed their hands and walked off the shrine property, heading toward downcity.

They walked until they had reached a building that looked an awful like a club. Kagome and Destiny looked uneasily at each other, but Starling just laughed.

"It's not a club," she said, "It's a store. Actually, it's a restaurant. But they have dessert to die for."

The other two girls giggled at their uneasiness and odd feelings. They had been so huge, but they knew better than to take it seriously. With Starling, she knew everything and you knew you could be safe.

"May I help you?"

An overly-cheerful waitress was standing at a podium watching the door and her eyes brightened considerably when the girls walked in.

"Yeah, um, you can calm down, and get us a booth. One where we can see the…outside." Starling said, motioning toward Destiny and Kagome at the last part.

The waitress seemed to get what she meant and led them to a window booth, setting down three menus.

Starling told Destiny to go on the inside of the booth seat, near the window. Destiny gave her sister a suspisous look, but slid into the booth, allowing room for her sister to slide in next to her.

"What's this all about Star-san?" Kagome asked, also sliding into the booth, but across from the girls, and picking up the menu, glancing casually at the selections.

"Look out the window and you'll see." Starling said, and Kagome put down the menu, taking her first real look out the window she was seated next to. Destiny did so too, and gasped at what she saw.

Outside the window was a playground, one with trees and grass. You could see the sky through the branches, and the birds had made nests among them.

Kagome looked at the playground for a little while, then realized what Destiny had noticed. There was a little building in one section of the trees, and she whispered, "Keade's hut…"

Destiny nodded, quietly, and then giggled slightly. "To imagine," she said, "We're sitting in one of the villigers huts."

Though both the other girls laughed too at first, they were all then struck by that fact. People that Kagome knew personally and the girls knew through Kagome had once been here, living, and now the girls were sitting on what could've been someone's hut. They had already died, of course, but the though was still saddening.

"I see you guys have gotten the same feeling I got when I first came in here. I realized the same thing you have." Starling said, and Kagome wondered when she had been here.

"When did you come here, Star-san?" She asked, clearly puzzled.

"After we arrived in Japan and met your mother, she sent us out on our own for an hour or so. Me and Tiny spilt up and went separate ways, and when I got hungry I came here to eat. I was in this booth when I looked outside and saw that hut," she explained, "I knew it must've been Keade's and preserved all these years."

Destiny nodded, "I remember that. We did spilt up-but I didn't know you had come here."

Starling nodded as Kagome looked back out the window, remembering times when her and Inuyasha had fought within that hut.

"Can…can we go in it?" She asked, turning back to her friends.

Nodding, Starling told the other two that she had asked the waitress while she was here. She had planned bringing them here after dinner, so she didn't bother to go check it out before.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress said, coming to their table.

"Um…" Starling said, thinking, "hot fudge sundeas, three please. We'll be out at that hut for a little bit but we'll be back. If their ready beforehand, can you just leave them on the table?"

The waitress nodded and Starling thanked her before leading her friends to the hut.

"You ready?" Destiny asked Kagome, knowing that this would be total deja vu for her.

Kagome nodded, pushing aside the door, and walking in, looking around. She noticed most things were where they belonged, while some things were missing. "I…" she said, "I'm not all that surprised, actually. I kind of keep expecting Keade or Sango or Miroku or Shippou, or even Inuyasha to walk in the door and greet me. Is that silly thinking or what?"

Starling and Destiny smiled at the girl, noticing the homesickness that she complained about in letters often getting for either era when she was in the other for a certain amount of time.

"No," Destiny said, "Just hopeful wishing. You want them to still be alive. They may be. But they might not. Only in your heart they may live on."

Destiny was getting Kagome more sad, but she didn't seem to notice that and so Starling jabbed her hard in the ribcage, getting her attention and telling her to knock it off.

Kagome walked slowly around the hut, dragging her fingertips across everyday items, the small bed, the earth fire pit, the floor, even the walls. She seemed to be taking in the whole hut, slowly remembering all the times she'd had there, and hoping there was more to come.

Destiny stepped outside to look if their desert had arrived, and Starling walked over to Kagome, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome," she said softly, "let's go eat desert. I'm sure everything's okay."

Kagome turned to her friend with haunting eyes, "What if in this era too they're all dead?"

Starling hugged her friend, and Kagome seemed to go limp in her arms, crying softly. Rubbing her friends back, Starling made her back up and then dry her tears. "Everything will be fine." Starling told her, "I promise."

The other girl nodded once and then smiled as they left the hut and followed Destiny into the restaurant once again.

"Destiny…why must I want you in both era's? I know what is to come, and not all of it is good."

The unknown person had a soft, velvety voice that seemed to reach Starling ears, for she was the last, and she turned, half expecting to see someone but knowing that no one could have followed them all this way to Japan.

Sorry to leave you at a cliffie, but I promise to update very soon!


	3. In the well

Summary: When Kagome's friends from America comes to live with her and her family, what will happen to Inu and co.? What will be Inuyasha's wish when they defeat Naroku?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha…though I wish I did

Chapter 3: In the well

Last Time

"Destiny…why must I want you in both era's? I know what is to come, and not all of it is good."

The unknown person had a soft, velvety voice that seemed to reach Starling ears, for she was the last, and she turned, half expecting to see someone but knowing that no one could have followed them all this way to Japan.

Present

"Thanks Star," Kagome and Destiny said, "that was good."

Starling only grinned in reply, showing her friends that she knew she was good, oh yeah.

"So does that mean you're ready to head home now? I for one am tired and I want to get some sleep so I look good in the morning." Destiny said, laughing with the air of a vain teenager.

Kagome giggled while Starling motioned for the waitress to bring the check. She obliged, coming quickly and waiting patiently while Starling pulled out a wad of money and gave some to her for a tip and some to her for the bill.

"Have a nice day," the waitress said, "and feel better!"

The girls only nodded as they stumbled out the door laughing so hard they could barely stand. Starling was the first to straighten herself out, Kagome second, and Destiny finally calming down last.

Walking back the way they came, Starling and Destiny had Kagome telling them everything about school, her friends, and especially about Inuyasha and the gang.

Suddenly, a man crept from the shadows and lunged at Kagome, only of be stopped by Destiny who'd thrown an arm back toward the mans stomach.

Starling whipped out her knife, but all she did was look at the man and he cowered, covering his head with his hands and running in the opposite direction.

All three girls stood where they were, watching as he became a dot. Then Kagome and Destiny looked at Starling with startled expressions, almost scared at whatever their friend had done to the man.

"Star," Destiny gaped at her sister, "what the hell'd you do?"

Starling looked at them but turned back toward the dot. "I don't know…"

They all gave a shrug and then began walking back home to the shrine. Kagome had been thinking about what had happened and said aloud, "Maybe it's just that he was on some kind of drug and when you got mad he got freaked out."

Starling glanced at her friend, "Yeah, I guess so. It doesn't really matter, though, it's not like it means anything."

They got to the shrine and walked up the steps, crossing the yard into the house. As all three changed into their slippers, Ms. Higurashi walked into the foyer and watched as the three talked about the feudal era and their friends.

"So did you guys have fun at the restaurant?" She asked, walking with them until they got to the kitchen, putting down the food they had to go.

"Yeah, thanks for letting us go Mum." Kagome said, smiling at her mother. Ms. Higurashi gave a grin and went on to her own room, settling down in bed with a book.

The three girls went upstairs and slipped into Starling and Destiny's room, after stopping in Kagome's room to get some things. They had grabbed her photo album, her pajama's, and a special binder she had under her mattress.

"So…when are we leaving to see the gang tomorrow?" Destiny asked, painting her toenails black with pink flowers. She had glanced up a Kagome when she spoke, and the result was missing her nails and swiping her toe, causing her to curse.

"Well…Hopefully around lunchtime." Kagome said, placing a grape into her mouth and chewing for a moment, "That will give us time to get dressed, eat, and maybe pack a few things before going there for two or three days. Because you guys have to go back and all."

Starling was lounging on the bed, flipping through Kagome's photo album. She giggled a few times, also full-out laughing when she saw a picture that really looked funny.

"Man Kagome, A lot of these are really funny." Starling said, showing the two a picture of when Miroku was sneaking up on Sango.

"Yeah, I always brought a camera, just so that I could remember these moments." She said, eating another grape, "and I always loved sending them to you."

Starling giggled at the memory of one of the packages they had gotten, the one with pictures of the gang all swimming. Kagome had bought Inuyasha and the rest of them swim suits. She herself was wearing a nice green two piece, Inuyasha had on red swim trunks, Miroku was wearing purple, Sango had on a blue one piece, and Shippou was wearing orange trunks.

"I remember the one package with the swimsuits," Starling told Kagome, her eyes staring off into space, "and Inuyasha was watching you swim. The expression on his face was priceless, and I hung it on my wall."

Kagome thought back on the picture and laughed, "Yeah, Sango took that photo, she loved my camera. All of them, actually."

The girls giggled and continued what they were doing: Kagome flipping through a magazine and eating grapes, Destiny was painting her nails and listening to music from her small alarm clock set to CD, while Destiny was looking at the album and chewing on some candy they had bought while downtown.

Destiny was listening to a mixed CD that she had made months ago and it had songs from all different artists. Right then they were listening to 'Always and Forever' by Shania Twain.

"I like this song," Kagome told Destiny, "It's so…Oh, I don't know, it reminds me of something…but I don't know why."

Destiny and Starling laughed at Kagome, but quickly clapped a hand over their mouths, shaking their heads and making Kagome giggle too.

"Okay, okay, I know…I know…" Kagome confessed, and stared at the floor. Then she looked around, taking in the room. "I got an idea," She said, "Let's pack for tomorrow."

Starling and Destiny looked up from what they were doing and nodded happily. Then they put aside their things and went into the trunk at the end of the bed and pulled out a large backpack similar to Kagome's own.

Smiling, they put their bag on the bed so Kagome could get a look. Starling's was black while her sisters was silver, but had black writing all over it. Kagome realized she must have zoned off somewhere because Starling was now waving a hand in front of her nose.

"What should we bring?" She asked, and Kagome saw that both trunks were open and things were really packed in them.

"Well, we should say we'll be there for three days, so pack six outfits. You never know when you'll get messy." Kagome said, pausing long enough for the girls to pull out some jeans, shirts, and underthings. They folded each thing neatly but quickly and put it in, then waited for Kagome to go on, "Probably some bathroom things. Toothbrush, toothpaste, ya know, the basics."

Kagome had stopped while Starling and Destiny each dug into their trunk and pulled out a large-looking bag filled with things normally in a bathroom. Kagome could see toothbrushes and shampoo, toothpaste and a brush.

They glanced through the bag, then placed it into the large backpack on either side of the bed. Next they looked at Kagome, to tell them whatever else they would need.

"Okay…" she said, thinking, "a jacket or something like that. Also, socks and extra shoes."

Starling pulled out a leather bomber jacket and showed it to Kagome, raising an eyebrow to ask if it was okay. Kagome only shrugged and nodded, silently telling her friend that if she wanted to she could wear it. Destiny had pulled a blue sweatshirt out and tucked it into her bag.

They both tugged extra sneakers from the trunks, and placing them neatly into the bag. Kagome knew without even looking inside, that there would be plently of room for other stuff too.

"Make-up isn't really a…need, but if you like it, go ahead and bring it." Kagome remarked, watching as each girl had pulled a large bag of make-up out and tossed it into their bags until she continued, "and pajama's."

Starling tugged a black silk nightie, but Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head. So Starling put it back into her trunk and pulled out a two piece set, black and red. Kagome nodded and Starling folded the pajama's, putting them into the large black backpack.

Meanwhile, Destiny had pulled out a similar nightie, but realized that if Starling shouldn't wear it, then she shouldn't either. So she put it back and yanked out a pair of black pants and a red tank top. She put these into her bag after folding them, and both girls saw they had more room.

"Um…" Kagome said, thinking about what else they should bring, "I think now you can bring other things. Books, CDs and CD players, notebooks, cameras, anything."

Starling and Destiny grinned at one another, then Kagome watched as they went back and forth, putting in books, CDs, and other things that they would want with them.

When they were finished, their bags still looked nice and they were tired out from the whole day, smiling at Kagome as they shut their trunks and put their bags on top of them.

"Are we ready to get some sleep?" Starling said, pulling the covers back. All three had already changed into pajama's and now put everything away and curled under blankets, yawning and laughing at each other.

**The next day**

Starling turned over, wiping the sleep from her eyes and opening them. She saw Kagome was under a afghan and Destiny was against the headboard, her eyes half-open.

"Ugh…" Destiny groaned, opening and closing her eyes a few times, adjusting to the light. She looked around and remembered where they were.

"Star…" Destiny said, causing her sister to look at her, "I miss mum and dad. And home."

Tears rolled down the girls face, and Starling crawled over to her, gathering the crying girl in her arms and rocking slightly. "Shhh…" she said, attempting to calm her, "It's okay…we'll be going home at the end of the week. Until then we should be having fun. Don't worry. Shhh…"

Kagome had woken up, but pretended she was asleep while the Destiny cried and Starling held her, then Kagome stirred.

"Morning Kag." Starling said, "Destiny just misses home."

Kagome gave her a small smile and crawled over too, hugging her friends and hoping they felt better. Then she sat back and said, "I know what'll make you feel better." She said, smiling, "A visit to the feudal era."

Both girls grinned at their friend, and Destiny wiped away her tears, then all three got up, putting down their blankets and leaving the room. Then they walked downstairs, giving Ms. Higurashi a grateful smile when she served them breakfast as soon as they sat down.

"Oh man, thanks, Oka-san, that looks really good." Destiny told Ms. Higurashi, picking up her chopsticks and eating quickly.

Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughter, who was humming, and asked, "Hey Kagome, are you all going back to the feudal era?"

The girl nodded, eating more egg, then swallowed and said, "Yeah…all three of us'll probably stay there for three days. That way they can get on their plane in time."

Ms. Higurashi nodded and went back to cooking, but not before kissing her daughter's cheek and saying, "Have fun."

Starling and Destiny looked at Kagome with some surprise. She had told them her mother was okay with it, but never so…casual.

Kagome only laughed at her friends faces and finished her plate and waited patiently for the other two to finish eating. She knew any longer and Inuyasha would have her throat, but didn't care. She didn't want her friends getting sick because they had to hurry and worry about Inuyasha.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked when they had both slowed their eating. The two of them nodded and got up from the table, saying a good-bye to Ms. Higurashi and donning each respective backpack.

"So how are we going to get through?" Destiny said, asking the question that had kept coming up in each girls mind but never having actually said anything.

"Well…maybe if you…" Kagome was thinking, "I know!" She ran around the well and squatted down next to it, digging in the ground until she reached something. Kagome pulled a pocket knife from the ground and began to carve something in the old wood of the well.

Starling and Destiny went around the well, following the pattern she had, until they saw that she was carving their names into the old wood. Looking close, they saw that Kagome's name was also carved into the wood, but it was aged many years.

As though she sensed their unasked question, she said to them, "I carved my name into this well long ago, so that I was sure I would always be able to come back to the feudal era. Pretty smart of me, wasn't it?"

Starling and Destiny nodded, then watched as she finished carving and placed the knife back into the ground and covered it. Standing up she winked at the girls, then jumped into the well and disappeared in the blue light.

Starling look at her sister, "You're younger, you go first."

Destiny gave Starling a look, but jumped in the well anyway and looked upward.

The last thing she saw was her sisters face before a blue light engulfed her and she felt like she was floating. Then her feet touched solid ground and above her wasn't the well house roof but a blue sky.

"Destiny!"

Kagome was calling her, and she looked up. "There's a rope!" Kagome called, and Destiny saw a rope ladder hanging down from the top of the well.

"Thanks!" Destiny said, and quickly climbed up. When she took one step up, the bottom of the well turned blue and she hurried up the rope ladder, Kagome and a black-haired girl helped her over the side of the well.

Starling followed her up, having jumped in soon after her, only stopping when she knelt in the dirt and wrote something, then ran her fingers over it so no one would see it.

"Starling, climb up." Kagome said, shaking the ladder a little bit.

After getting up, Starling and Destiny stood to one side while the gang was facing them. Inuyasha was eyeing (A/N not that way!) the girls cautiously, wondering why they were here.

"Guys," Kagome said to the feudal era gang, "This is Starling and Destiny. They're my penpals from New Jersey, and they've come for a visit."

Then she turned to the girls and said, "Star, Tiny, this is Inuyasha," she said, motioning to people, "Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. These are my friends from the feudal era."

She backed up and watched as Destiny walked to Shippou and began to talk to him about what his life's been like so far while Starling went right to Sango and they began talking about make-up and boys.

Kagome giggled, and Inuyasha looked at her with a curious expression on. He was tempted to ask what was wrong and why she was laughing, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye and noticed Sango and Starling were talking in hushed voices, fervently glancing at Miroku, who was standing next to a tree and watching them talk.

Inuyasha said, "So is this normal?"

Kagome looked at him and remembered that he wasn't from her time and they didn't know about any of this.

"Well, yeah, it is. Destiny's always been really good with kids and Starling loves meeting new people." Kagome said, patting his shoulder. He hadn't jump like he normally would have, instead he glanced at her hand and when she dropped it to her side and continued to watch her friends.

Inuyasha reached over and touched her hand slightly, than quickly stopped when he noticed everyone was finished talking and they were ready to go.

"Come on, let's get to the village." He said, and they began walking, hoping to get to the village by supper time.

"So when did you and Kagome really meet, Inuyasha?" Starling asked, and instead of a polite answer got a glare and Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked at him and back at her friend, then answered for him, "We met on my birthday."

Starling and Destiny shook their heads, "That's no what she means," Destiny said, "She means, when did you really meet. Like when you really got introduced and all."

Kagome and Inuyasha both blushed, then Kagome said, "Well, it must've been the afternoon after we met. We had just began our fight for the shikon jewel and that's when I broke it. Not on purpose, remember."

They all nodded, then began chatting with each other as they went over the hill and came to see the outskirts of the town. Miroku and Sango were talking with Shippou, while Kagome was talking with Starling and Destiny, and Inuyasha kept an eye out to make sure nothing was wrong.

"-and then I just sat there and cried. It hurt so bad." Destiny said, finishing her story.

Destiny had been telling her friends about the time a crush had told her off and she was really upset. She really liked him and he had blown her off. Destiny was crushed, but she had then come to Japan and felt better.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!"

Keade was limping as fast as she could on the dirt road and then collapsed, causing everyone to rush to her side.

"Keade, what's wrong?" Kagome cried, digging through her backpack for the first aid kit. Starling saw and reached into her shirt, pulling out a necklace of fine chain. On the end was a small vial and she twisted the top, holding the vial under Keade's nose until the woman stirred.

Starling put the necklace back into her shirt and asked Keade if she was all right.

"It was…it was them!" Keade moaned, then fell back into Inuyasha's lap and turned her head, sleeping.

Kagome then glanced as she heard a sound coming from the village. She looked over and saw the worst person she could see at that time.

Hahaha! Cliffie! I so rule. Okay, I so hope that I can get the next chappie out soon. School sucks, and there's so much going on. Oh well, Review please!


	4. A fight between brothers

Thanks to my reviewers: Hekele Masuyo and Demonic devils! You guys are the best

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and co. only characters you do not remember

Chapter 4: A fight between brothers

"It was…it was them!" Keade moaned, then fell back into Inuyasha's lap and turned her head, sleeping.

Kagome then glanced as she heard a sound coming from the village. She looked over and saw the worst person she could see at that time.

"Sesshomaru…" she breathed, watching as the cold demon walked toward them, sword in one hand and his eyes fixed on Inuyasha's form, who's back was to the inu-youkai.

"Inuyasha…it's Sesshomaru…" Kagome hissed, her eyes watching Sesshomaru's pace toward them. Inuyasha turned and looked at his half-brother who was walking quicker to where they were all crouched.

He brought his hand back across his left arm and was almost ready to swing when Inuyasha shoved Keade to Kagome and leapt upwards, landing a few feet away from Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, what do you want this time?" Inuyasha asked, sort of exasperated. He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, charging toward his half-brother. They were about to begin a fight that might reveal a lot about the two brothers.

Inuyasha understood that he had to get Sesshomaru away from the village, so with one glance at Kagome, telling her everything without saying a word, he continued to leap backwards, to the clearing of the well. Kagome and Sango put Keade on Kirara with a little help from Miroku, then brought her to the village.

"Okay, you lay her down and help her," Kagome told Sango, "I've got to get to Inuyasha!"

Sango stopped her friend before she could leave. "Don't," she said, "you know more of medicine, while I know more of fighting. I'll go aide Inuyasha, and you help Keade. When you're done you can come down and help me."

Kagome knew she was right and so she nodded, then quickly rushed to her bag and dug inside it. Getting her first aid kit she opened the box and ran her hands and fingers through everything that was in it.

Starling and Destiny (you thought I forgot about them, didn't you haha I didn't) went to Keade and levitated her head, making sure she would be conformable when she woke.

_**With Inuyasha and Sesshomaru**_

"Sesshomaru, tell me, why are you here and what do you want?" Inuyasha yalled, making Sesshomaru look at him with disdain.

"Do you actually care about these pathetic humans?" Sesshomaru asked his half-brother with a cold smirk.

Inuyasha had to think for a minute. They were standing in the field, Inuyasha next to the well and Sesshomaru was facing him. Inuyasha didn't want to risk anything, but in the next moment decided that this if nothing else would help him catch Sesshomaru off guard.

"Yes. I do care about them." Inuyasha said, and as his half-brother was looking in the direction of the village, Inuyasha leapt forward and swiped, cutting a long steak across Sesshomaru's chest.

Sango, Miroku and Shippou arrived on Kirara and they got into fighting position. Sango and Miroku were in front while Shippou and Kirara were behind them.

Sesshomaru chuckled and shook his head, causing Inuyasha to start, as he never had before heard Sesshomaru chuckle. Then he attacked, attempting to stab Inuyasha, but before he could hit anything Inuyasha ducked and rolled.

"You're pathetic." Sesshomaru told his half-brother coldly, and took another strike at him, but Inuyasha placed the Tetsusaiga in front of him, causing Sesshomaru's sword to clang against it.

Sango threw Hiraikotso, aiming for Sesshomaru, but he jumped fowards and avoided being hit. However, he misjudged the large boomerang and it came back toward him while he was facing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked and Sesshomaru became confused as Inuyasha began to laugh. Then when hiraikotso got close enough for Sesshomaru to be unable to move, Inuyasha pointed behind Sesshomaru and the inu-youkai turned.

As hiraikotso hit him, Sesshomaru fell to the ground and Inuyasha laughed. Then he rushed over and pointed tetsusaiga at Sesshomaru's throat, almost begging him to move so he could kill him.

Sesshomaru knew it would be useless to try and move, so he stayed where he was, staring at Inuyasha with cold eyes. It was almost as if he was daring his half-brother to do something.

Then he saw something that made him stop what he was doing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw three girls running toward the humans Inuyasha just had to be around.

He recognized Kagome but didn't know the other two. The looked alike, and Sesshomaru knew they must be twins. One had her long red hair left down and was wearing a short black pleated skirt with a red collar shirt. She was carrying two Katana's and was watching the two brothers, Inuyasha who watching his half-brother, and Sesshomaru who was watching them.

The other girl, her twin, had her hair in a ponytail and was also carrying katana's. She had on black shorts that were slightly lower than the skirt her twin was wearing with a dark blue tank top. She was watching the little kitsune and seemed to be worried about him.

"Why…" Sesshomaru whispered, watching the girl move toward the kitsune and pick him up, holding him close. Inuyasha had glanced at Kagome, but his head snapped back to Sesshomaru's form when he whispered.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha snarled, pressing the tip to Sesshomaru's neck slightly.

Sesshomaru's eye went down to his neck where the sword was and his lip twitched. Then the cold eyes went back upwards to meet with Inuyasha's and he smiled.

"I'm not interested in the wench," he said coldly, earning a growl from Inuyasha, "I'm interested in her friend."

Inuyasha glanced over to where they were now all standing. He smirked and went back to Sesshomaru. "You like Starling?"

Inuyasha nodded his head to where Starling was, talking to Sango sideways, eyes still on the two forms in the distance. Inuyasha looked back down at his half-brother, who slightly shook his head.

"No, the other one, her twin." Sesshomaru said, "I want to kill her to get back at you!"

As he said his sentence, he rolled over to quickly for Inuyasha to react and grabbed his own sword from where it was a few feet away from him. Then he jumped to his feet and placed the sword in front of him, challenging Inuyasha to fight more.

"Leave them out of this now?" Sesshomaru growled, but as they began fighting he realized he would have no chance. There was only two choices.

**_Kagome, Starling, Destiny, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kiara_**

"What's going on out there?" Starling asked Sango.

Sango turned her head slightly and answered, "They're fighting against each other verbally. Inuyasha knew he would've won if only he had struck when he had chance. But now he lost that chance. Sesshomaru took Inuyasha's surprise as a chance to get out from under the tetsusaiga."

Suddenly a light came from the clearing that caused everyone to stare.

"What's going on! Should we help!" Starling and Destiny cried, clutching their katana's tighter. Kagome shook her head and they all continued watching with rapt fascination until the smoke cleared to show a large dog. A large, white dog that looked around before focusing on Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said, her eyes wide. She notched an arrow, getting ready to shoot any minute. Sango prepared Hiraikotso behind her back and was also ready to throw it. Miroku and Shippou were also ready, Miroku's uncursed hand rested on the prayer beads around the hole, Shippou looking determined to help in any way.

Starling and Destiny knew they might also have to fight, and both got into fighting stances, clutching the katana's tighter. Their knuckles were white, but they were determined not to fail and to help their friends in any way possible.

"Should we help now?" Destiny asked, and Kagome knew Inuyasha would need and want help, even if he wouldn't say it aloud.

She nodded once, then took control giving commands. "Sango-now!" She whispered, eyes not leaving the large dog trying to bite Inuyasha, "Starling, Destiny, while he's looking away, throw your Katana's…now!"

They all followed her instructions, Sango throwing hiraikotso near Sesshomaru, but making as if she aimed wrong. While he was watching the large boomerang, Starling and Destiny rushed forward and flung the katana's at the large inu-youkai.

The katana's hit him right in the side, making him cry out in pain. The girls then flung themselves upward and grabbed the handles of their katana's, flipping to the other side of Sesshomaru and stabbing him there also before touching the ground and running underneath him, racing to their friends.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kiara, and Inuyasha had watched them do this in a matter of minutes, all amazed at the girls' actions. Kagome had meant for them just to stun him enough so that Inuyasha could get a good swipe in, but they managed to wound him enough for him to fall to the ground and change back into a regular form.

Inuyasha walked over to where his half-brother was lying, bleeding, and he said, "I didn't know they could do that. But Sesshomaru, you deserved it. Come back another time."

With that he walked over to the group, who was staring at the twins, and said, "Let's go back to Keade and the villagers."

Everyone nodded dumbly, still surprised at their friends' performance. Inuyasha was the most surprised, and he intended to ask them about that later. He never would.

Instead he turned to Kagome and asked, "How is the old hag?"

Kagome scolded him about calling Keade an old hag, but then told him that she was fine and would be up in no time.

"So, what's next on our agenda?" Starling asked, and the rest were slightly amazed. They were surprised that after what they had just done, in a matter of seconds, they would be tired or something.

They were wrong. Starling and Destiny were in actuality, bored at only doing that. They wanted something more challenging.

Soon Keade's hut was in front of them and they were walking inside, placing weapons into the right places: Inuyasha's back into his shealth, Kagomes on the floor, Sango's leaning against a wall, Starling and Destiny's katana's through their belt loops.

Starling, Destiny, and Kagome went into their bags, taking out a large bag each, Kagome two. "Guys," Destiny said, "We're taking a bath. If you come anywhere NEAR the stream, Starling will hurt you."

Inuyasha and Miroku gulped visibly, nodding. Normally Inuyasha wouldn't be so scared, especially of a woman, but he had seen what she had done to a full demon, even just by herself. The same went for Miroku, he knew that whatever he usually did see was almost nothing, and almost nothing, even a little something, wasn't worth getting hurt by some girl who practically took Sesshomaru down herself.

They grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her out the door, Kagome handing her some clothes and a towel. All four knew no one would bother them, but Starling took her katana's along while the rest left their weapons at Keade's hut.

When they arrived at the stream, they all stripped and kept their bags by the stream, within grabbing distance. Starling got out her shampoo, scrubbing it into her scalp and hoping to get some of the blood out from when she had flipped over the horrible dog demon.

Destiny got out her shampoo, lathering her hair until it was so white you couldn't see anything else. She washed it out, laughing when she slipped on a rock and fell beneath the water.

Kagome helped Sango wash her hair, because it was so long. Then she washed her own hair, rinsing it until her head hurt. Then she got out her conditioner, working it into her hair and hoping, as she always did, that it would work. She was always on Inuyasha's back, the wind going through her hair, and it always became brittle.

"Okay, I think we're done." Kagome said, and they dried everything off before wrapping themselves in the towels. Starling heard something and quickly grabbed her katana's from their place next to her bag, remembering that none of the other's had any weapons on them.

"Quiet." Starling said, staying complete still. Everyone stopped what they had been doing at that moment, eyes watching the woods carefully. Sango, however, thought she knew exactly who it was and stepped forward.

After glancing at the other girls, all shaking their heads and motioning for her to come back, she said, "Okay Miroku, you can come out now."

"I am not Miroku…but if you want we can go get him and dog-boy." A creepy low voice said, and they could now make out a form. It was bulky and Kagome knew who it was.

"Naroku…" She said under her breath, and the form became clearer to everyone, especially to Sango, who jumped backwards and nearly fell into the stream. Destiny reached out an arm and steadied her, not taking her eyes off of Naroku.

Starling smirked, "Who do you think you are, coming to a stream where ladies are bathing?"

Naroku gave her a creepy smile, but Starling didn't even flinch, just jept her eyes on the man in the baboon suit. Remembering something, Starling gave the man a creepy smile of her own.

"Why are you in the stupid baboon suit?" She said coldly, a laugh somehow in her voice.

She took a step forward and Naroku tossed off the suit, revealing his body to them. He must have been a handsome man, but became horribly disfigured somewhere in his life.

Naroku smiled, he thought he was going to win.

"Women can't fight." He told her, and her eyes became an icy blue, showing those who knew her she was angry.

"Women can't fight, huh? Lemme teach you something then asswhole!" She exclaimed, rushing toward him and slicing part of his arm before he could react. She also cut across his back before she went to her original spot in front of him.

Naroku was grimacing, but went at her with a sword, aiming for the young girls throat.

"Eat bath water, slimeball." She said, right before stepping to her right and sticking out a foot, instantly tripping the man and causing him to fall into the water.

They all laughed, and again Kagome and Sango were surprised at what their friend could do, especially if she became angry. Keeping their eyes on Naroku, they quickly gathered their things and left, sticking their tongues out at him before disappearing.

"Damn you…I will capture you all one day." Naroku said, but found himself thinking of the girl who had just cut him in two different places within the blink of an eye in a piece of cloth.

**_Keade's hut_**

The girls got back to the hut, fully dressed, soon after dark, quickly sitting at the fire and eating from the warm cowls of ramen Miroku passed to them.

"I didn't know you could cook, Houshi-sama." Sango said, after eating one mouthful of the yummy noodles.

Miroku shrugged, a blush creeping into his cheeks. He nodded, "I can cook…I learned when I was a kid."

Sango smiled at him and Miroku felt warm, despite the fact he was next to the fire. Miroku had thought about Sango is many different ways, but now he had an idea of only kissing her and her actually enjoying it.

Kagome shook him out of his thoughts when she said, "Well, I for one am proud of you. You didn't come to the stream and spy on us for once."

Miroku blushed again, this time shaking his head. "I was tempted," he said, "but Inuyasha reminded me of Destiny's...uh…promise."

They all laughed and Kagome looked around the small hut. It was then she noticed Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Where is Inuyasha?" She asked Miroku, who looked up and apeared to be startled at her question. He glanced around, then said, "After he warned me again, he left and said he was going out. Why?"

Kagome put her bowl down and stood up. "I'm going to find him." She said, walking out of the hut in her pajama's and heading for Inuyasha's forest.

She knew where to go, he always went here when he wanted to be alone.

Kagome walked until she reached the large God tree and then tilted her head back, staring into the branches. Then her eyes focused on a figure and she called, "Inuyasha!"

The figure moved, then it became bigger as it came down from it's original perch. Exactly as she thought the figure was Inuyasha, and he looked like he had been crying.

"What do you want?" He asked roughly, then closed his eyes and Kagome could see more tears fall from his eyes and stream down his cheeks. She reached up and used her thumb to wipe them away.

"I want to talk. And you want to talk, I know." She said gently, looking into his eyes.

**Ohhh! Cliffie! I promise to start writing the next chapter right away so I will try to get it out soon! **


	5. More shards come with a price

Thanks to my reviewers: Hekele Masuyo and Demonic Devils-you guys rock

Hekele: Thanks for the help, I hope this one's better

Demonic: It's Kag/Inu Sesshomaru was talking about Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my own charaters

Chapter 5: More shards come with a price

"I want to talk. And you want to talk, I know." She said gently, looking into his eyes.

Inuyasha could tell she was serious. And, as much as he didn't want to admit it, she was right about his wanting to talk to her.

"Feh. Whatever." He said, sitting on the ground at the base of the God tree and patting the dirt next to him, inviting her to sit down. Kagome did, smoothing out her shirt when she was seated and comfortable.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started, "Were you angry that Star and Tiny took over after Sesshomaru transformed?"

Thinking for a minute Inuyasha shook his head, telling her that in a way he was glad that they took over, after Sesshomaru transformed the last time it took them a while before they got him to transform back.

"But…it kinda makes me feel like I didn't do my job, helping you and the rest of them, keeping you all safe." He said, eyes to the ground, "I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome was startled, she had never heard Inuyasha apologize, unless he was demanding she stay and then got her mad or something like that. So instead of questioning him, and smiled and reached over, hugging the silver-haired hanyou.

"Don't ever think that you incapable of protecting us. Sometimes you just need help. Don't worry, we're all here to help." She said, releasing him and standing up, brushing her pajama's off.

Inuyasha looked up at her, startled, but she said, "Really. And I promise I won't say a word to the others, Inuyasha. Now come on, come back to Keade's hut with me."

Like a solemn puppy, Inuyasha allowed her to grab his hand and lead him to the edge of his forest. There, however, he slipped his hand from hers and they continued walking, Kagome in front and Inuyasha behind her.

As Inuyasha watched her back he let his mind wander. '_Do I like Kagome? I can't…I'm only allowed to like or love Kikyou. But then why do I wonder how it would feel to hold her in my arms?_'

Once they had reached Keade's hut, a figure jumped from the shadows and stood in front of the door.

"Come with me to talk and I will not harm your friends inside." The figure said, holding a long stick that they understood would have something harmful in it. Knowing that he very well could toss it through Keade's worn door any moment, Kagome nodded.

"We'll come." She said shortly, and Inuyasha checked his side, to be sure that the tetsusaiga was still there. It was and so he followed Kagome and the dark form back to the outskirts of the village, where there was only silence and not a sound from the villager's, some still awake in their huts.

"I have a proposition to make." The silky voice said to them, "I want to join your group. And in return you will have a great monk, one of the best."

Inuyasha snorted, "How are we supposed to know you aren't someone sent to kills us, and the moment we say something in regards to you joining you'll slaughter us?"

As he said it, though, Inuyasha knew it made no sense, as did Kagome. She decided to cover by somewhat translating to the stranger, "What he means is that we don't know why you want to join us. Also, we haven't seen your face."

A man stepped out of the shadows, dressed in purple robes. Kagome and Inuyasha were startled, as this man looked exactly like Miroku.

"Um…Do you by any chance have a relation by the name of Miroku? He is also a monk?" Kagome asked politely, and the man nodded.

"I am always in search of him. Miroku-chan is my nephew and I wish to find him, in hopes we can build a great shrine. He is among my favorite family. Why do you ask, Madam, is it that you know him?" The man responded, and Kagome nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes, come with us." Kagome then said, motioning for the man to follow her. Inuyasha followed behind the man, lest he try anything weird. They made it back to Keade's hut without any problems, and the man smiled when the door opened to reveal none other the Miroku himself.

"Uncle Menshi!" Miroku cried out, hugging the man tightly, "I haven't seen you in such a long time. How is Kitsin?"

"Oh, great, great. How did it come for you to be with the great Inuyasha and Kagome?" Menshi asked, waving a hand toward the two, standing dumbly in the candlelight, watching the two talk.

"Well, I was simply taken with the young lady and could not let her go off on her own. However, another young lady has come to join us and I must say, with no offense to Lady Kagome, that she is much more scrumptious." Miroku told his uncle, and was about to go on when Menshi interrupted, "How? Lady Kagome seems like a fine young lady. Is she taken? Is that the case?"

"Yes uncle Menshi," Miroku sighed with a smile, "By the great Inuyasha you seem to admire."

Inuyasha almost gave a outcry of protest, saying that he had not taken Kagome and would never want the wench when Miroku shot him a look telling him to go along. Kagome had gotten the look also and didn't tell Inuyasha to sit when he snaked an arm around her waist and smirked at the man.

"Oh, I see." Menshi said, and didn't seem to notice when he looked away Inuyasha dropped his arm and gave Kagome and apologetic shrug.

"So what are you doing here uncle Menshi?" Miroku asked, looking curiously at his uncle.

"I wanted to come and help these young people, when I had heard of their quest. I was always feeling the need to help someone when they were in need and I knew that this group must deal with many demons everyday. I want to help." He finished, sticking his chest out a little bit.

Miroku nodded thoughtfully, then looked at Inuyasha and Kagome, as they were the leaders of the group, in a sense.

Kagome nodded while Inuyasha shrugged, and Miroku gathered his uncle into another hug, saying, "You've done it again uncle! Welcome to the group."

Laughing, Kagome and Inuyasha went back into the hut, leaving the two to catch up on things. Inuyasha went to a corner of the small hut and watched as Kagome rejoined her friends and they began talking about something to do with himself and Miroku.

Sango was blushing madly and the other three were laughing at her.

Kagome glanced out of the huts one window and said, "I think it's late enough, we should really get some sleep and get up in the morning. We need to travel an gather some jewel shards before we have to go back so we can spend a day or two in modern-day Japan before you leave."

They all went to their own sleeping bag, Kagome allowing Menshi to use hers while she slept in Sango's with her.

Starling and Destiny had each their own sleeping bag, but insisted on giving Destiny's to Miroku, after Inuyasha refused a sleeping bag already.

Watching the group lulled to sleep by the gentle wind outside the hut, Inuyasha thought more about Kagome, Kikyou, and where he stood with both of them before finally nodding off to sleep.

_**Next day**_

Inuyasha was the first to rise, as always, and began to yawn as he noticed Kagome was also getting up. She rose silently from the sleeping bag she had shared with Sango and dug into her large yellow bag, getting a few packets of ramen out and beginning to cook them in a pot.

Inuyasha stayed where he was, though he longed to put his arms around her, until Menshi woke and glanced at him. He had his eyes partially closed, and so the monk quietly went to the fire where Kagome was and slipped his arms around her.

Turning around so she was facing the man, she said, "Inu-Menshi?"

She shrieked and feel backwards, to the left of the fire. Inuyasha felt rage build up in him as Menshi crawled over to Kagome and touched her leg, rubbing it slightly. As he moved up Kagome grew more scared and whispered, "Inuyasha…"

Jumping up, Inuyasha picked up the man by the cuff of his shirt and growled, causing the man to squeak and look at Inuyasha with wide eyes.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome whispered, happy that he was here. Inuyasha tossed Menshi to the floor and helped Kagome to her feet, meeting her eyes and almost smiling until he heard someone getting up.

It was Miroku who stirred and sat up, looking at Kagome and Inuyasha looking at each other. Inuyasha strode over to where Miroku was and picked him up. "We've got to talk." He said, and went over to Sango to shake her awake.

"Ugh…what?" Sango murmured, and Inuyasha shook her again. "Get up Sango, I need you to stay with Kagome while I speak with the pervert."

Sango sat up groggily and rose shakily, stumbling over to the fire. "Hey Kagome," she said as Inuyasha dragged Miroku out the door, "What's that all about?"

"Um…" Kagome said, unsure about what to do, "Well, Menshi over there tried to…hurt me…and Inuyasha saw and I think he's mad."

Sango laughed, "I couldn't tell." But she did glare at Menshi, causing him to scuttle backwards and widen his eyes more at the woman that he was told to stay away from.

Starling had woken up by then and overheard what Kagome had said, grabbing one of her katana's and pressing the tip to Menshi's throat.

Smirking, Starling glared at the monk, him smiling weakly to try and convince her to move the katana.

_**Inuyasha and Miroku**_

"Miroku…that leach of an uncle of yours is going to have to keep his hands to himself. Or else I will kill him!" Inuyasha growled, and Miroku gave him a questioning look.

"He was trying to hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha told him, and Miroku was surprised at his uncles actions. He was known for his leacherous ways, but he had never gone for a already taken woman. That's the reason he had been sure to say that Kagome was Inuyasha's mate. He never had thought this would occur.

"I…I…" He said, lost for words, "I never thought this would happen. I'm sorry. Give me a minute to talk to him, okay? I'll straighten him out."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but Miroku looked so serious he couldn't help but believe him. Giving his friend a nod, they walked back to Keade's hut quickly.

"Uncle Menshi, let's go." Miroku said, and everyone in the hut was surprised to see him look so serious.

Menshi looked surprised but stood up and walked out of the hut with his nephew. They walked to the outskirts of the village and Menshi sat down on a tree stump, sighing.

"Whew. I thought I would never get out of there. Go straighten them out, okay?" Menshi said, giving Miroku a wink and settling back.

"No Uncle Menshi. I will not cover for you. You need to stand up for yourself, even though you should not have been, under any circumstances, been forcing yourself upon Kagome." Miroku said angrily, actually serious.

Menshi looked startled at the words of the fellow monk. He sounded like he believed what the half-demon had said.

"What?" Menshi asked dangerously, "are you trying to say that you actually agree with the hanyou?"

"Yes," Miroku told his uncle, "I do believe Inuyasha, he is my friend and I will stick up for Kagome. She is such a nice girl and you are trying to taint her and who she is. That's wrong."

Menshi glared at his nephew, then stood up and walked away. He was heading toward the village and in a moment Miroku understood what his uncle was going to do.

"Oh no…" Miroku groaned, then raced toward the village, trying to get to his uncle before he created chaos. Menshi could do anything to his friends, and he was worried.

When Miroku got to the hut he saw Menshi was arguing with Inuyasha and already had his scrolls out behind his back. Miroku was already running as fast as he could, but he was still a while away and so he called out to Sango.

"Get the scrolls!" He yelled, and Sango practically flew at Menshi, tackling him to the ground. She ripped the scrolls in half just as Miroku got to them and he used his staff to knock other scrolls out from his hand.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Starling, Destiny, Kirara, and Shippou were still stunned at the whole thing that has just taken place. They stared wide-eyed at Miroku, Sango, and Menshi as they wrestled on the ground. Menshi had taken that moment to grab Sango's ass, a bad move on his part, as she shrieked and hit him so hard he fell unconscious.

"Let's drop him into the woods." Sango said, but Kagome suddenly gasped.

"He's got shards!" She exclaimed, "They're…in his heart. Oh Miroku."

Miroku, hearing that, knew exactly what happened and what needed to happen now. His uncle was dead, and had been for a while.

He turned and Sango rubbed his back twice before he nodded at Inuyasha. "Do it." He said, sighing, "Just wait for me to move."

He walked off, into Keade's hut, and Sango followed, hoping to take his mind off of what was about to come.

Kagome took out her arrows but was stopped by Starling, who shook her head. After putting her bow away Kagome watched as Inuyasha went over to the man, flipping him over on his back.

Then he brought his hand to the mans chest, tearing open the shirt and plunging his claws into the man's chest and bringing out 5 shards. Starling and Destiny hadn't turned from the gory scene, as Kagome suspected they might, but watched as Inuyasha brought out the jewel shards and handed them to Kagome, then watched as she purified them, making them a pure pinkish color.

O.o…………

**Ooooo…! Cliffie! …Kinda…hehe New chappie soon, I promise**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
